Sev Bear
by mrscakeakajane
Summary: Harry found a Teddy Bear when he went looking for Severus, he brings him home. sleeps with it tells it his secrets. What could possibly happen?


Sev Bear

Harry searched the shack from top to bottom, finally returning to where he'd started from. Sinking down against a crate, he wept. When the tears finally abated, he rose to leave, kicking the crate in frustration. Behind it he spotted something small and black. Stretching behind the old wooden crate, he grasped hold of something soft. It was a black bear, a lot worse for wear, but beautiful in its own way. Peering back into the bear's hiding space to see if there was anything else, Harry could just make out some of the bear's stuffing. "Accio bear parts." Harry intoned. He was pleased when every scrap of material flew into the waiting pocket he was holding open for the purpose.

"Come on then, let's go shall we."

Harry held the bear carefully as he made his way slowly back to Hogwarts.

In the entrance hall, he almost collided with a joyful Ginny Weasley.

"There you are, Harry. Come on, come and dance with me." She said, spinning wildly.

"No thanks, Gin, have fun though. I'm going to get some sleep." Harry told her, a glazed look still in his eye.

"Well, if you're going to bed I could come with you. It'll be fun." She attempted to leer at him but mostly only managed to look constipated.

"No thanks Gin," Harry said, still not paying attention.

"But I want to celebrate with my boyfriend," she said stamping her foot like a small child not given its own way.

The hall had fallen silent now watching the exchange. Ginny's little tantrum snapped Harry's attention back to the present.

Focusing his eyes on the pouting red head, "Firstly, I am not your boyfriend, we went on a sum total of two dates and broke up. Secondly, a lot of people I love have died today, and I do not feel like celebrating."

"Don't be stupid, Harry, you killed HIM, nothing else matters. Anyway, it's not like you had family to lose."

Harry's eyes hardened. "Go away, Gin... Miss Weasley." Harry walked past the gaping girl and left her to be surrounded by people wanting to know if she'd lost her mind. So no one saw him disappear into the dungeons.

Harry walked purposefully through the dungeon, not really looking up. Anyone with him might have thought he'd walked this way many times before, and they'd be right. He stopped at a dead end, with a portrait of a smiling man, dressed in flowing dark blue robes. The man obviously recognised Harry, and waved at him.

"**Home." **Harry intoned in Parseltongue.

The door swung back, admitting Harry to a spacious room decked out in soft earth tones. The door closed behind him, and Harry sighed in relief.

"Well, little bear, this is my home. You're the first person, I've ever brought here, and you're not even a person, which says a lot about me, doesn't it?" Harry carefully placed the teddy on the dressing table, along with all the bits that came with it.

Harry sat at the table and carefully picked the bear up to inspect the damage.

"Well it's not as bad as I thought. Your neck is torn and you have lots of small tears, and it looks like someone has done a piss poor job of fixing you before. But it's nothing I can't fix. Don't tell anyone, but I'm a dab hand with a needle. I use to have to doctor myself all the time. And I like to cross stitch. I have the things I've made hidden away, I'll show you when you're better. But there isn't a lot I can do tonight. I'll get everything I need tomorrow. I can re-open all the badly fixed rips, and before you know it you'll look like new." Harry lifted the teddy into his arms. He'd never had one as a child, so having one to cuddle was novel.

"Well if nothing else I can give you a wash. Come on then, bear. I should think of a name for you, too." Harry carefully carried the bear into the bathroom and filled the sink with tepid water.

Harry took a cloth and ever so gently cleaned the accumulated grime from the battered bear's body, humming softly. He paid extra attention to the open cuts... tears making sure there was no dirt inside.

"I still can't think what to call you, nothing seems to fit. I can't call you teddy, that will only confuse my god-son. I keep wanting to call you Sev, I found you in the place I last saw him. I'm not sure if that's entirely respectful, but there you go. You'll be my Sev Bear. Now come on its bed time for us." Harry carried Sev Bear gently back to bed, tucked him under the blanket on one side of it, and climbed in, too.

"I'll take care of you Sev Bear, don't worry." Harry closed his eyes and allowed himself to drift into sleep.

The next morning Harry placed Sev Bear on the dressing table and kissed its head. "I'll be back tonight, then we'll start fixing you up." With another kiss to Sev Bear's head, he left the room.

When Harry returned several hours later, he was carrying a basket. "Hello, my Sev Bears. How was your day? Mine was weird; I had to give a statement to the press. Which was about as much fun as having a pineapple shoved where it's not meant to go. The students have been sent home for the summer. The temporary Headmistress asked me to stay and help rebuild the castle." Harry sat at the dressing table and started taking needles and black thread out. "For now this is all we need. When we've done I'll get some fur if we need to."

Harry threaded an impossibly small needle. "Now, this won't hurt a bit," Harry lay Sev Bear on his back and stroked his face gently. "By the time I'm done you won't even know you'd had a rip there."

Harry worked in silence, he was concentrating on the tiny stitching he was doing, bringing together the torn fabric and making it like new. Harry wasn't quite sure why he wasn't using his wand to do this, it would have taken a simple wave of the wand to fix, but this felt more real somehow, like he was doing something useful. "There, that's the worst one out of the way, but it'll take me a week or two to fix you up properly. Shall we get to bed now? I'm tired, and tomorrow I'm going to start on repairing the castle with the others."

That night, when Harry climbed into bed with Sev Bear, he held him in his arms rather than leaving him on his own side of the bed. Harry fell into a contented sleep.

When Harry sat down the next evening at the dressing table, he looked troubled. "Hermione keeps pestering me. I swear to god, Sev Bear, it's like having Molly, only five times worse. She's criticising everything I say and do. 'Harry, what are you wearing? You should try and look respectable now you're a somebody.' Or, what was the other classic she came up with? Oh yeah. 'Harry, for goodness sake, your spell casting is dreadful.' That last one was when I was trying to repair a fallen wall in one of the courtyards. She was pissed because mine looked different to hers; mine just had some decorative features."

Harry finished stitching the tears on Sev Bear's right arm. He marvelled at softness of the bear. "That's all, the big one's done, Sev Bear, let's go to bed." This time when Harry got into bed and held Sev Bear close to him, he didn't fall asleep, he felt the need to talk. And Sev Bear was a good listener.

"Other than the madness that is women in general, today was a good day. It was nice to be busy. The temporary Headmistress said I was to call her Minerva, but that's just way too weird. So we compromised, I'm calling her Miss M, and she'll 'refrain' from calling me Mr Potter." Harry sniggered in remembrance of that bizarre conversation.

"Hermione and Ginny have been following me around and whispering, they keep shooting me these looks and turning around to whisper again. I think they're trying to tell me something but every time they open their mouths they shut them again or change the subject. I don't like it, I know whatever it is isn't going to be good. Ron, on the other hand, has been acting all protective of me, which is fine, but when he tried following me to the loo I had to tell him to back off. The look on his face was funny. I asked him if he knew the significance of a man following another into the loo. He went white as a sheet and ran off to find the Patil twins. He's dating them, both of them. How come no one ever told me about the variety of relationship types in the wizarding world? I thought I was even more a freak being gay, and I find out that it's perfectly normal. That triadic relationships are normal, that men can have kids naturally. It's just, wow, it's a lot to take in. I always wanted a big family, especially when I found out I was rich, I wanted lots of kids I could love and spoil, but being gay I didn't think it was going to happen. And now the one person I could ever see it happening with is out of my reach." Harry sighed in resignation. "Good night Sev Bear, I love you."

The next day was Saturday and Harry allowed himself a lay in, until there was a buzzing on the table next to him, with a groan. He reached over and picked up a gold galleon. Pressing the middle, the buzzing stopped.

"Harry is that you?"

"Who else would it be, Hermione, you called me remember?" Harry said irritably, he still held Sev Bear close to his chest.

"Oh, right, of course. Well hurry up and get ready, we're going to Hogsmeade." Hermione told him through the strange device. She sounded scolding and annoyed.

"Since when? I don't remember anyone mentioning this yesterday."

"We only just decided, now hurry up, we're all waiting for you."

"I'll be there in five minutes." Harry told her in a cold voice.

"Honestly, Harry, if you only got out of bed at a decent hour. You'll never do anything with your life if you..." But Harry didn't hear the rest of what she wanted to say; he hung up on her.

Harry kissed Sev Bear on the head. "Good morning Sev Bear, See what I have to put up with? I think Miss Granger and I will be having a little conversation today. I'm 18 for Merlin's sake. All I've had my entire life is people treating me like property. My family treated me like a house elf without the benefits. The wizarding world treated me like a hero one minute and a leper the next. The only person who treated me normally was your name sake. Sure he treated me like scum, he was a total bastard, but he was an equal opportunity bastard: he treated everyone like scum."

Harry got up and stretched, before tucking Sev bear back into bed. "You stay there Sev Bear love, you're in recovery after all." With a final kiss to Sev Bear's head, he left.

It was almost dark when Harry returned, he stripped his clothes off and climbed into bed pulling Sev Bear to his chest, a lone tear rolling down his nose and landing on Sev Bear's back. "I tried to talk to her. When I got upstairs, there were a few of us. It didn't dawn on me until we were on our way to Hogsmeade, the significance of who had been invited. Ron, Pavarti and Padma, and Draco, Fred and George. Two triadic relationships. They walked of together, leaving me with Hermione and Ginny, I told Hermione that she needed to back off and stop treating me like some sort of project that needed fixing. Do you know what she did, what she and Ginny did? They laughed; they said that I did need fixing, that all men needed fixing in one way or another." Harry closed his eyes; he could still see them laughing and then trying to grab one of his hands each. He'd pulled away in disgust.

"_Now don't be ridiculous, Harry, you'll marry us and stop being stupid. That way you can have a family just like you want. Hermione can go to whatever university she likes, it's not like you can't afford it, and I'll play Quidditch." Ginny had said, smiling wolfishly at Harry._

"_Yeah, and you're used to looking after a house and cleaning and stuff so you can keep the house and look after any kids. I can't be doing with all that messy stuff." Hermione said offhandedly. Neither girl had noticed the other six had stopped, and were now listening to every word._

"_Exactly," Ginny chimed in. "It's just a shame you can't carry them for us too, but only strong wizards can carry, and I doubt you're anywhere near strong enough. And you don't need to worry about using magic, you can do everything without. Hermione told everyone yesterday how she did everything for you during the war, that you needed help with the most basic of spells. There's nothing to be ashamed of Harry, you're just a weak wizard, you're still ok, I mean you're not exactly ugly and you have lots of money."_

_Harry didn't hear the gasps of horror from the others now gathered around him, all his focus was on the two stupid girls in front of him. They were almost in Hogsmeade when Harry had stopped, and now it seemed half the town were listening, including a great deal of reporters._

"_Is this right, Hermione?" Harry asked his voice deadly quiet._

"_Well, I mean, I talked to a few reporters. I was only trying to get them to leave you alone, I know how much you hate being in the spot light," she said trying to get out of the mess she'd made. _

_Harry's magic lashed out, knocking the two girls off their feet, the wind picked up and Harry spread his arms wide, closing his eyes he chanted a few words in what sounded like Latin. The wind started to circle the two now terrified girls. They screamed and begged him to stop. Only when they'd both said please did Harry drop his arms to stop the wind._

"_You think I'm a weak wizard? Who was it that killed Voldemort? Who was it who stood against him alone, just a few days ago? Me. You're right I don't like the limelight, and I want to be left alone by the press and people who only want stupid unrealistic things like have me marry them to pay to go to university or play pro quidditch. I won't be marrying you, either of you. You didn't even do me the courtesy of asking me out, you just started planning my life for me. I can tell you now; I've had enough in my life time of people doing that. I will live my life as I see fit. I will not marry you, or any other woman. I'm gay, and perfectly happy to stay single. Stay away from me." Harry stormed away and apperated to London. He'd needed to calm down, so he'd just walked around stopping and buying things in random places._

Harry shook himself out of the memory and wiped another tear from his eye. "I can't believe they would do that to me Sev Bear, how could they?"

That night Harry slept fretfully.

Sunday morning came too quickly for Harry's liking, he was again woken by the buzzing from the little device on the desk.

"Hello." Harry said groggily.

"Hiya, Harry, its Ron."

"What's wrong Ron?" Harry asked his eyes still closed.

"Nothing's wrong, I just wanted to let you know Hermione and Ginny aren't in the castle anymore. McGonagall kicked them out, Ginny can't even come back next year to school she's going to be home schooled, only that was mum not McGonagall. So, you know it's safe to come for breakfast."

That make Harry sit up and open his eyes, Sev Bear landing in his lap. "Why?" Harry asked confused.

"Because what they did and said was wrong. Hermione's been a total bitch, and Ginny followed her like a sheep. You might want to read the paper today, it's not very complimentary to them."

Harry smiled, "Thanks, Ron mate."

"You're family, mate, it's what we do." Harry could almost hear the shrug of the shoulders and see the tips of Ron's ears go red.

"I'll see you in a little while, ok."

"Alright, mate; I'll save you some bacon."

"Thanks." Harry hung up and flopped back on the bed. "Well, what do you think about that?" Harry looked down and saw Sev Bear face down in his naked lap, and unaccountably felt himself harden. Quickly moving the bear Harry placed him sitting on the pillow. "Sorry about that Sev Bear, but I am a teenager, the wind blows in the right direction and I get hard. But it doesn't help that you remind me so much of your name sake. God, but he was sexy; his voice by itself was enough to make you cum in your pants. In fact it did more than once. It's a wonder I didn't blow up the castle with the amount of distractions I had."

Harry's hand travelled down his body and grasped his fully hard cock. "There was one time I was sitting in the back of the class, we were meant to be listening to him read the text to us, as we followed in the books. I drifted off to sleep, listening to his voice. I dreamt I was in detention, and he was making me copy down what he was saying, but he started saying the most disgusting things. He made me stand while I wrote so I was bent over the desk my arse sticking out. Then suddenly he was behind me putting a hand on my hip and bending over me to see if I was copying down word for word.

"Then he cut my robes from my waist to the floor and pushed them aside so he could see my trousers, all the time still talking, making me so hard. Then he reached over, and took a spare quill from my table and transfigured it into a knife and used it to cut my trousers and pants along the crack of my arse. Then he started to describe what he was doing to me. All the while, I had to keep writing...

"_You have the most beautiful arse Mr Potter, I've thought about this moment a long time. This will be cold, Mr Potter, you must relax." Snape ran a finger down the cleft of Harry's arse spreading a cold liquid around Harry's entrance, and pushing a large amount in._

"_This is lubrication, something I will be teaching you to make. This is a lubricant of my own design, it will help relax your muscles," Harry gasped as a finger pushed its way in. "Do not stop writing, Mr Potter, every word; I want a record of this. I'm going to put another finger inside you now, you'll also start to feel the secondary effect of this lube." _

_Harry shuddered. "That's right Mr Potter, that tingling your feeling, will last for hours after we have finished together." Snape pushed another lubed finger into Harry's body._

_Harry gasped and pushed back against the intruding digits, silently begging for more. He was trying his best to keep writing but the words were becoming more and more illegible._

"_Such a beautiful little slut aren't you, pushing yourself onto my fingers. You love being full don't you. Whose slut are you, Mr Potter?" Snape demanded._

"_Yours?" Harry ventured unsurely. _

"_Mine!" Snape growled._

"_You may write that and only that from now one. 'I am Severus Snape's slut.'_

_So, Harry wrote it, over and over again, while a third finger was added and his virgin hole was stretched and prepared for the larger prize awaiting it._

"_I'm going to fill you now, Mr Potter, do you understand what that means?" Snape asked positioning himself at Harry's entrance and smearing lube on his cock._

"_You're going to put it in me." Harry answered immediately._

"_What am I going to put in you, Mr Potter? If you cannot say the words then you don't deserve the act. I want you to say it, beg for it, and tell me what you are." Snape demanded teasing the head of his cock over Harry's quivering hole._

"_You're going to put your cock in me, like I need, I need your cock, I need you to fuck me, please fuck your slut, need you." Harry answered in compliance his own cock was weeping with need._

"_Good boy, such a good slut. Good sluts always get rewards." Without further warning Snape sheathed himself fully into Harry's warm welcoming body, both cried out in pleasure. _

"_What are you?" Snape asked as he began thrusting._

"_A Slut."_

"_Whose are you?" Snape pushed hitting Harry's prostate with unerring accuracy._

"_Yours, only ever yours. Your slut, Severus Snape's Slut." The quill had fallen to the floor and Harry was grasping the table pushing back to meet each thrust. _

"_You're mine, Mr Potter. My Slut, My Lover, My Own." Each statement was accompanied with a thrust and finally Harry felt his insides fill with hot sticky cum. _

"_Don't Move," Snape instructed. _

_Harry felt Snape pull out but as instructed didn't move, his own cock was still hard and he was sure he was about to die from frustration. Soon he felt Snape's hand on his hip again. It was a reassuring pressure._

"_Now my slut, you can have your reward." Harry felt something big push inside him, it made him cry out, it felt so full, so good so right. _

"_That, Mr Potter, is a plug. It will keep you full and keep my cum inside you. You will not remove it under any circumstances, do you understand?"_

"_Yes Sir." Harry nodded, wiggling his bum, trying to get used to the feeling. He was still bent over the table fully dressed with only a few cuts in his clothes._

"_Good boy. Now stand up." Harry stood and but didn't turn to face his potions professor. "There now you can turn around."_

_Harry did so, the front of his pants was wet with precum but the bulge was obvious._

"_I have fixed your robe, but your trousers will stay cut, they all will, and no more underpants. But we have one more thing before you may leave. I never leave my partner unsatisfied." Snape cupped the back of Harry's head and pulled him closer so there lips were almost touching, a hand pulled up Harry's robe and pressed against the plug which was slightly protruding. "It's time for you to come now, Mr Potter, Mr Potter... Potter."_

_Harry came in thick ropes in his pants and jerked awake with the real Snape glaring at him._

Harry groaned as his fantasy ended and he came as his fantasy self did. For some reason reliving the dream aloud, even just for Sev Bear was unbelievably arousing. His come had travelled pretty far too, he'd even managed to get a small patch on Sev Bear's crotch.

"Sorry about that Sev Bear, come on lets clean you up."

Harry carried Sev Bear to the bathroom and cleaned him up, before getting into the shower himself and settling Sev Bear back on the bed and leaving for the day.

Mid afternoon, Harry returned to his room.

"Well, today was interesting. I've been talking to Miss M, apparently the castle is pining for its Headmaster. She says it means Snape's not dead. Which explains why I couldn't find his body."

Harry sat down at the dressing table, placed the bear in front of him, and began unpicking the badly repaired tears.

"Miss M also asked me to teach next year. She's offered me the DADA post. Apparently, yet again, our DADA couldn't last more than a year. But in all fairness, this one no one wanted. The Carrows were never meant to be teachers. I accepted. Hogwarts is my home, I love it here. Miss M said I can keep this room; it's not far from Snape's room, it shares a wall. She suggested, politely, if he comes back not to tell him where I live, just in case he wants to kill me for moving into his territory." Harry laughed. "I told her that my room is protected. Which it is: my portrait over the door is Salazar Slytherin himself, he knows me, and my password is in parseltongue, so I'm quite safe. It helps that if anyone went looking for a portrait of Slytherin, that is the last one they would suspect."

Harry looked down at the bear he'd finished unpicking all the damaged area's now all that was left was to repair them properly.

"You're looking good Sev Bear. Oh boy, he'd better never find out about you. He'd probably kill me for naming something as cute as you after him. But you never know, he might notice me? Well to be fair noticing me was never a problem. Noticing me in a good way will present a challenge. We'll just have to go about it like a Slytherin, what do you say? Hmm? Will you help me plan how to get my man?" Harry asked, his hand moving quickly but surly as they stitched the small stitches to put the bear back to new condition.

"There, you're all done." Harry picked the bear up to check him over. "Well you seem to be all fixed up, no extra fur or stuffing needed." Harry placed Sev bear back on the bed and tucked him under the covers. "Now you rest, I'm going to have a nap; It's been a strange few days." Harry got into bed and snuggled up to the bear he'd come to love a great deal."

A few hours later Harry began to wake from his sleep, the first thing he noticed was he was warm, comfortable and felt safe in a way he hadn't done in a long time. The second thing he noticed was that he was being held in a strong pair of arms.

Harry was fully awake now and twitched his face to look up, up into the deep obsidian eyes of the missing Headmaster.

"You're finally awake then, Mr Potter."

"Actually, no, I'm still dreaming." Harry said with conviction, and put his head back on to Snape's chest.

"You are not that lucky, Mr Potter," Snape assured him.

Harry sighed. "No, I'm not." Looking back up at Snape, he allowed himself to take in his appearance properly.

Snape was looking paler than the last time he'd seen him, but he looked well rested and relaxed.

"What are you going to do to me?" Harry asked nervously.

Snape smirked and pulled Harry in to a sitting position facing him. "Now that is a leading question. Firstly I'm going to thank your I'd be dead now if not for you're help."

Harry looked confused. "Huh." He said stupidly.

"You really can't work it out Harry?" Snape shock his head in amusement. "I was the bear, Harry. I never thought my ridiculous animagus form would be of any use. I suppose I should have trusted my instructor; she told me that one day I would be glad of it, that it had the potential to save my life. If you had try to save me in human form it would have been useless, but as a bear, it was a matter of needing a good seamstress."

Harry closed his eyes. "How much do you remember?" Harry asked.

"When I first transformed I no longer felt pain, I needed no sleep or sustenance I was able to see and hear everything."

"Bloody hell." Harry fell back into the pillows a groaned at all the things he'd told his Sev Bear.

Snape laughed. "Indeed, Mr Potter."

"I'd appreciate it if you could make sure Ron gets my broom and let them know my will is held at Gringotts. I left you my map, you'll love it." Harry said still expecting a blow.

"I have no intention of killing you. After all, you did save my life and, as you promised better than new. I haven't felt this well in longer than I care to remember."

"You're really not going to kill me?" Harry checked opening his eyes gingerly.

"I promise," Snape said earnestly. "You have asked me a favour, and fulfilling that favour will cancel the life debt I owe you..."

"You don't owe me a life debt. If anything I'm still struggling to catch up on the what four times you directly saved my life?"

"I was repaying a debt to your father and mother, and another to Dumbledore" Snape informed him.

"You really need to stop having near death experiences," Harry teased.

"You and me both," Snape countered. "But I will offer, then, that we are even."

"Good, even is good," Harry nodded.

"I will still offer you a favour, in the spirit of our new... friendship."

"What did I ask for? I don't remember asking you a favour."

"You asked, for me to help you think of a Slytherin message to get your man."

Harry found himself pinned beneath a clearly aroused headmaster. "I heard and saw your fantasy Mr Potter. It was, to say the very least, arousing."

Harry groaned and tried to buck up, but he was pinned down most securely.

"You have a high opinion of your reach and aim if you think you could hit a bear sitting at the other end of the bed."

Harry's eyes widened comically as the full meaning of that statement sank in. "You mean you, that you, that..."

"That you made me come, yes, Mr Potter, you did. I remember that day, I knew you had had a wet dream, but I never dreamt it would have involved me."

"That was the first, definitely not the last." Harry assured him.

"The play you described is appealing," Snape ground his hips into Harry to emphasise the point. "But, it is something to be played occasionally not a lifestyle. If you wish a lifestyle then you must look elsewhere."

"Huh." Harry asked stupidly. "What play, what lifestyle."

"Sometimes I forget how innocent you are despite all you've done. Your dream, it seemed you liked... To be ordered, to be... To have your choices taken away..."

Harry laughed. "No, nothing like that. It was just a fantasy."

"Good, I like you opinionated and spirited. Although I have no objection to you being my slut on occasion. I must admit the thought of you walking around full of my cum, with a plug keeping you stretched, and all you would need is to be bent over a desk. I could keep you begging and needing me all day." Snape teased happy in the knowledge that it was just a fantasy Harry had, and he was not expecting that way of life.

Snape's words were turning Harry on like nothing he had ever felt before. He was so hard it hurt.

"Shit, Sev, you're killing me, please do something."

"Are you sure?" Snape checked not sure if he'd be able to stop.

"Devesto," Harry intoned, leaving both men naked. "Is that answer enough for you?"

"Oh yes, perfectly eloquent."

Snape took his time preparing his partner knowing he was the first to do so. He tried to urge Harry onto his knees but Harry shook his head. "I want to see you. I need to know this, you're real."

Snape nodded and pulled Harry's legs up over his shoulders. "Relax Harry, this may hurt at first, but I promise it will get better."

Harry gasped as Snape pushed his way past the ring of muscles, Snape stilled as much to allow himself time to calm down as for Harry to adjust.

"Move," Harry demanded, thrusting up against Snape.

"You've been de-virginised a few seconds and you're already a pushy bottom," Severus sighed in mock indignation.

Harry reached up and pulled Snape's head down so their lips were almost touching. "Sev Bear, if you don't fuck me, right now, I will do something drastic."

Snape started a slow but deep rhythm. "I don't remember complaining. Perhaps I like you being a pushy bottom," Snape offered, enjoying every second of turning Harry in to a quivering mass beneath him.

"Fuck me! Sev bear, please." Harry begged shamelessly.

"No," Snape stopped. "You're going to fuck yourself on me." With a grin to Harry's pleading groans, he flipped them so Harry was now straddling him.

Harry rolled his hips experimentally and gasped as Snape's cock sank deeper inside him. Snape watched Harry face as he set up a punishing pace. "You look so beautiful," Severus groaned, trying to stave off his orgasm.

"Can't hold off much longer," Harry gasped.

"Don't hold back, Harry, come for me."

With one final bounce, Harry screamed out in pleasure and came all over Snape's chest and abdomen, Snape following seconds behind him.

When they had both recovered themselves, Snape pulled Harry into his arms and they lay in the bed together comfortably, Harry having cast a cleaning charm on them.

"I should probably go," Snape said reluctantly.

"Go where?" Harry asked groggily.

"Half the ministry are probably looking for me. Its best I go while it's dark, retrieve what I can before I disappear."

"What are you talking about. The whole wizarding world is looking for you," Harry tried to point out.

"All the more reason for me to go now, before they find me. I don't want to spend the rest of my life in Azkaban."

"They don't want to arrest you, silly. They are looking for you to apologise, and beg you to accept god knows how many awards, and I think the minister was talking about wanting to put up a statue of you in Diagon Alley," Harry told him seriously.

"Over my cold dead body," Snape growled.

Harry bucked his hips against Snape. "I like your body hard warm and as alive as possible."

"I've created a monster," Snape rolled his eyes good naturedly. "You mean that?"

"Yep, why do you think Miss M is the temporary Headmistress? The castle still recognises you as Headmaster. You're a hero, Sev Bear."

"You do realise if you ever call me that in public I will kill you slowly and painfully." Snape asked flipping Harry over and pulling him back against his chest, his half-hard cock resting against Harry's arse.

"Yes Headmaster." Harry teased lightly pushing back against Snape wantonly.

Snape chuckled, "I wonder; it's still technically term time, so you are still my student. I could send everyone away, and you and I could handle the repairs of the school together. How do you feel about being taken over as many desks as we can manage in the next six months?" Snape asked slipping easily inside Harry's stretched and well lubricated hole.

"God yeah, what about your desk, so every time you sit down to do some paperwork you can remember what we did there?" Harry asked getting into the fantasy with his lover.

"And what if I want you to take me over my desk." Snape asked.

Harry clenched around Snape and came with a wordless cry, a few thrusts later Snape followed.

"I take it you like that idea," Snape commented not pulling out.

"I like any idea that keeps you and me together," Harry told him sleepily.

Snape smiled and placed a kiss to Harry's head, "Then we'll stay together."

Snape moved to pull out, but Harry stopped him, "You said we could stay together. One part of that fantasy was true, I guess. I like to be full, especially when you're doing the filing. Stay inside please."

Snape pulled Harry close pressing his cock as deep inside as he could, "Very well my brat. Sleep well, for tomorrow we face the world."

"Night Sev Bear."


End file.
